Damn Low Jack
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Second in the 'low jacking Chloe' series. Chloe's low jack decides now would be the right time to tell the guys she was seeing someone. As promised to GoChollie.


Damn Low Jack

Companion piece to midnight break ins. Chloe's body low jack decides this would be the best time to tell the team she was seeing someone.

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing gained a groan from him because of one reason alone. He was sleeping and he was a moody son of a bitch with out sleep.<p>

Victor Stone did not wake up well unless his body decided to wake up by itself. If someone woke him they had to be prepared for a grumpy Victor all day.

His hand darted out from beneath the covers and snatched the offending object from it's spot.

"'lo" he greeted after the phone smacked into the side of his head.

Yep he was going to be grumpy all day.

A voice came through the ear piece and it took several seconds of listening to a dead line for Victor to understand just what he heard and what that message meant.

Sitting up, Victor frowned as he returned the call and waited several long seconds for someone to answer.

"Hello"

"Chloe, you sound out of breath" Victor smirked at the panting the blonde was doing.

"my cell was all the way across the watch tower. I ran to get it" she offered as Victor nodded to himself.

"So you're at your place right? You haven't left your phone anywhere else right" Victor questioned as he listened carefully to the sounds from the other end.

"I just told you I was Victor; why what's the matter" Chloe quickly switch from annoyed to concern.

"Nothing; well nothing much wanted to check in" Victor lied.

"OK... alright I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe sounded confused and Victor could do nothing more then grin to himself.

Saying good night and ending the call Victor tossed his phone on the side and slipped back in the bed.

With a grin he replayed the message he had received in his mind.

_Chloe Sullivan. Locate Queen Penthouse. Second floor. Status heart beat and blood pressure increased. _

Oh this was going to be fun tomorrow.

* * *

><p>If Chloe felt uncomfortable in her life it would be during that meeting. The guys were being their usual selves apart from Victor.<p>

Bart has zoomed in and began flirting with her until Oliver warned him to behave or he wouldn't stock his kitchen any more. It took a lot of pouting and pleading with Chloe for her to tell Bart that she would never let him starve.

AC was worried about a fish rally he was meant to attend that weekend and it took another load of convincing from Chloe to assure him he would make it and that if he really needed back up they would come. Bart, Oliver and Victor all sent her silent pleads not for that to come true.

Oliver was even normal, considering that he was facing another board meeting in New York, was a good sign. He flirted with Chloe in a more subtle way then Bart could ever do and he just beamed when Chloe hugged him for bringing her favourite coffee.

However it was Victor who was unnerving her. The night before had got her wondering what was wrong with him, though she had bitched at first that the boys never called once they were finished for the night, they still didn't call her citing that she was more scary if she was woken without coffee even near her hand.

She had expected to hear something that none of the others were meant to know but when Victor strolled in he just grinned at Chloe and looked as though he knew something she didn't.

"We clear" Oliver questioned once he finished laying out the plan.

It was simple and didn't really need four days for it to sink in, it was just Oliver's way of getting everyone to hang out without seeming like he was getting soft. Chloe couldn't understand why he couldn't admit that he liked having the guys hanging out at the penthouse.

Because he complained to her enough times.

"Hey Chloe" Victor called and she turned to smile at him only to find him looking at her with a strange look. The guys had all moved towards the TV to set up a game, Victor had stayed behind and Chloe caught Olive glancing at the pair.

"What's up Vic" Chloe questioned trying not to let this unnerve her. It was just Victor, the same Victor she had known for two years now. The same Victor she had worked long into the night with when they needed to update the system.

"Well I wanted to know if you were busy tonight" Victor questioned, the charming smile on his lips made Chloe frown for a second.

All her boys were handsome and charming in their own ways and it had taken a long time for her to get over those charms to be able to get work done. If the world really knew what went on with in this group she was sure a few thousand women would hate her.

"Hey back off dude; Chloe's mine, she knows it, I know it everyone knows it" Bart called before AC slapped him around the back of the head.

"I'm still trying to catch up with that Bart; I'll give you my answer soon" Chloe teased as Bart winked at her and darted away from Oliver who went to smack him.

"Like you have any chance short stuff; if anything Chloe and _I_ have more in common then you and her" Victor called.

This got the reaction he wanted. Everyone froze and looked at him. AC and Bart were shocked and he had allowed for that but it was Chloe's and Oliver's reactions he really wanted.

Chloe was blushing like mad but Oliver was narrowing his eyes and studying Victor as though this was the first time they ever met.

"What did you want" Chloe questioned getting her blush under control.

"I was wondering if you would help me do an over haul of my system; you know the laptop and well me as well" Victor questioned noting that despite Oliver being the one to suggest the game he no longer took any interest in it.

He was watching Victor and Chloe.

"Really"

"Unless you have plans that it is" Victor tried to sound calm and easy going but he really wanted to laugh. If he thought Oliver really would hit him he would be scared but he knew how far to push his boss before that ever became a danger.

"No... well... not really I guess" Chloe stammered as she avoided Victor's eyes.

"And if you wouldn't mind me crashing at your place we can get this done by tomorrow night" Victor offered as Chloe raised her eyebrows but nodded none the less.

Grinning Victor scooped the blonde up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

If the room turned frosty before it was now near Arctic conditions as Victor pulled far enough back to plant a loud kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"You are just the greatest you know that Chloe" Victor released her only to sling an arm around her shoulders to have her blush.

"That's all I really am to you guys" Chloe giggled as she shook her head.

"Well it's a bonus; we really keep you because your just so damn cute" Victor flirted and laid it on thick before pinching her nose and walking over to the guys.

Bart and AC were staring at him like had grown another head while Oliver looked torn between killing Victor or just torturing him _then _killing him.

And as the evening went on things didn't get better.

Victor decided that they would get an early start tomorrow and Chloe could only agree that Victor could crash on at her place so they could start in the morning.

Both Bart and Oliver lost the game they were playing.

Chloe began to eye Victor, waiting for his next move after he had wedged himself beside her on the couch; his reason was that when Bart and AC got playing he would be lucky he didn't get hit. Oliver had glared at him the whole time.

After a while Chloe became engrossed with the papers they had gathered from a lab and forgot that Victor was acting weird.

"Victor" Chloe called as she glanced up from her current piece of paper.

He just grunted as he focused on killing Bart's character in the game.

"Pass me that paper there" the next pile of papers she wanted were sitting beside Victor, and being wedged in her seat by AC and Victor had made it hard for her to move. In fact she was pretty sure Victor was sitting closer to her then was really needed.

Victor simply grunted and went to grab the pile but stopped when Bart's character did something.

"Oh no short stuff" Victor crowed before jamming his fingers against the controller. Chloe waited for several moments, glaring at Victor intently before she rolled her eyes and lent across him. If he lost the game, then it would be his own fault because he had been acting weird.

Just as she grabbed the papers Victor jerked and Chloe landed hard in his lap, her hands shot up to grip him in case she fell to the floor and she thanked Victor's quick reflexes when he dropped the controller and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know this will hardly let me play better" Victor declared with a smirk.

Chloe glared up at him and went to move herself but Victor hands tightened and for a moment a blush erupted across her face.

There would be no wiggling, no matter how the guys viewed her, and she was pretty sure there was nothing sexual, Victor was still a man.

"You lose dude" Bart cried in joy before he looked towards the other man.

The frown wasn't murderous but even Chloe could tell Bart wasn't happy about her new seating arrangements.

"Well I'm currently be straddled by Chloe" Victor chirped and Chloe smacked him hard.

Both AC and Bart glanced at each other, a silent question was passed between them and neither had the answer.

"I landed and I'm not straddling you" Chloe scolded as she finally removed herself from his embrace and wiggled back to her seat.

She decided coffee would be a good idea and perhaps enough time away from Victor to understand just what the hell was going on with him.

He was openly flirting with her and on any other night she was sure Victor would have grabbed the papers for her without a second thought.

"Boss where you going" Bart suddenly called causing everyone to look round to find Oliver clenching his teeth, his green arrow gear some how more menacing then usual.

"I'm going out" the snapping had them all frowning up at him.

"But it's Bart turn" AC pointed out.

"Hey I ran all the way to the tropics and the Amazon for those flowers yesterday" Bart exclaimed.

AC and Victor just rolled their eyes at him.

"I only wanted you to go the tropics; you _chose _to go to the Amazon" Chloe reminded with a glare.

The glare melted away when she saw that Oliver was now glaring at her.

"I'll be back late" he snapped again before stomping from the penthouse.

"OK what the hell is going on" Bart was the first to pipe up after Oliver's exit. Three sets of eyes turned to Victor who shrugged.

"What"

"You know what; you've been all over Chloe" AC reminded as Victor laughed and shook his head.

"Don't know what you mean"

"I wasn't straddling you Victor; so unless you start talking right now I will not be held responsible for anything Oliver does to you" Chloe ordered.

She had expected a lot of things but Victor's bark of laughter wasn't one of them.

"What's so funny"

"that low jack Chloe; the one you set up, how does it work" Victor questioned gaining a shared frown.

"I told you, if my body does anything weird it contacts one of you guys with a message. I fixed it so you weren't getting calls when I craved coffee" Chloe admitted as Victor nodded.

"So lets just say, you're on a date with a guy and it's a good one, that leads you back to your place or his place" Victor began, AC and Bart were still trying to understand what was going on but Chloe was staring at him in horror.

"Then your heart beat starts racing; will we get a call then" Victor question with a smirk.

Chloe for her part just blushed and quickly looked around the penthouse. She knew something like this might happen, she knew the low jack in her body wasn't perfect and after the first two weeks of the guys not picking anything up she thought she might be safe.

But last night had been the first time she had gone further and it was clear her body low jack decided it was an unusual state.

"That's why you rang me last night" Chloe exclaimed as Victor nodded.

"What?" "Why?"

Both Chloe and Victor ignored AC and Bart.

"And I'm guessing by your behaviour tonight the message told you where I was" Chloe groaned as victor nodded.

"That was really unfair" Chloe snipped, happier that Victor was just playing her and not actually coming on to her.

She loved them all dearly and she would kill for them if she had to but the thought that anyone of her boys might change heart and start liking her like that was too much for her.

OK that was a lie, she was dealing with one change of heart pretty well but then again she only really thought of Bart, Victor and AC as her boys.

Oliver was a man. Her man she guess, but that was a later conversation.

"Oh don't start with unfair Chloe; how long" Victor questioned.

Before Chloe could answer both AC and Bart jumped in with questions. A few glares, warnings and hits later Chloe got them calmed down enough to promise she would tell them soon and that Victor, no matter what, was not going to tell them either.

"You staying" Bart questioned when the guys made a move to leave.

"I guess I better have; Oliver is pissed and he'll no doubt need some medical attention when he gets back. Unless Victor wants the job" Chloe mused as Victor shot her a look.

"You crazy; I'm waiting until you clear everything with him before I even set foot back in here" Victor exclaimed as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You have only yourself to blame for that one Victor" Chloe called before grinning.

Bart and AC filed out and Victor smirked at Chloe.

"I had you going"

"You were being mean" Chloe scolded before she chewed her lip.

"We didn't mean to hide it from you; it just that it's new and we didn't know how this would affect the team" Chloe admitted causing Victor to grin.

"It wouldn't; Chloe we've got a pool going when you two are going to get your act on. Of course knowing the truth, I might just have to rig the pool now but it still doesn't matter. Long before whatever it is you two are doing happened, Oliver was a happy man" Chloe smiled fondly at him and hugged him tightly. "I mean it Chloe, Oliver was happy when you two were friends, I can only guess at how happy he is now. We don't have to worry about anything now, unless of course he breaks your heart but we will deal with that later" Victor promised.

Chloe pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Careful or they think you fell for my charms" Victor joked, Chloe's small hand shot out and smacked him hard.

"Call him home and tell him I'll go out and tell him I didn't mean anything by it but you guys did wake me up at two in the morning" Victor ordered as Chloe smiled and nodded.

As soon as the door closed Chloe was already hitting speed dial.

"Yeah"

"Ollie come home; the guys are gone and Victor promised to carry on for you tonight" Chloe admitted, she couldn't hide her shiver when he growled.

"I bet Victor would love the chance"

"My low jack sent him a message last night Ollie; about the same time you and I decided to head up stairs. Victor isn't a good person to wake up before he's ready" Chloe soothed.

There was laughter before there was a snap and Chloe knew the green arrow was on his way home.

"I'll remember to answer my phone tonight; don't want Victor or one of the guys getting a call" Oliver teased and Chloe laughed back.

It was a great idea at the time, and if she was being honest she only decided on it because she knew once the guys figured out she had gotten rid of their low jack they would worry and start hiding more on her.

She couldn't fault them for their sweet and overbearing protectiveness, but she couldn't bear to know they were going behind her back to keep tabs on her.

But even she had to admit.

That damn low jack was more trouble then it was worth.


End file.
